Respek
Respek is a song by American rapper Birdman. It was made due to Birdman's infamous incident where he pulled up to the Breakfast club and told them to "put some respek on his name". Lyrics Rich Gang Yeah, yeah, yeah Stunnaman Ms. Gladys Back outchea on my bullshit, n*gga Uptown, third ward Real five star G Where I'm from, n*gga, it's respek, there's disrespek Then there's total disrespek and it's fuck everybody You dig what I'm sayin'? Let's get it I ain't gon' say it no more, n*gga, blat Put some respek when you mention my name You talk about killers, but you ain't no killer Pull up on you, it's game time, n*gga Front line, you make headline, n*ggas Say my name, get it right Whip it right, private flights Every night she keep it tight Choppas all at that red light Heard stories 'bout a n*gga Keep it real with yourself Hatin' on a real n*gga Really bad for your health Mama left and they sent me She never seen me in it I was born to be with it Came in and she feel it Came in and we winnin' Left out and we did it Let 'em know that we with it They all said that we did it N*ggas know we the business Put it down from the sand Baller life we livin' Cluster diamond my hand Diamond cross in that sand Diamond price on that man Gucci stripe on that van Knock him off for that clan Put some respek when you mention my name You talk about killers, but you ain't no killer Pull up on you, it's game time, n*gga Front line, you make headline, n*ggas Say my name, get it right Whip it right, private flights Every night she keep it tight Choppas all at that red light Heard stories 'bout a n*gga Keep it real with yourself Hatin' on a real n*gga Really bad for your health Takin' shit just for granted Pullin' up just a habit Loud talk, you get madness Loud pipes and we mashin' Stunnaman live lavish Doin' shit, we the baddest Alexander my bitch Cause every day we Bally Third Ward like my daddy Rag tops on that Caddy Big money on shine Stay fly with the fashion N*ggas know that we packin' Every time that we mackin' Uptown hot boy Stuntin', never no lackin' Rich Gang! Blat, blat, blat! Put some respek when you mention my name You talk about killers, but you ain't no killer Pull up on you, it's game time, n*gga Front line, you make headline, n*ggas Say my name, get it right Whip it right, private flights Every night she keep it tight Choppas all at that red light Heard stories 'bout a n*gga Keep it real with yourself Hatin' on a real n*gga Really bad for your health Yeah, yeah Stunnaman Rest in peace to my mama Shout out to my city, uptown New Orleans Tell them n*ggas respek my name Or keep it out their fuckin' mouth like a gangsta Rich Gang, I don't bang, n*gga Blat B talk, we outchea, uptown Third Ward, n*gga Rich Gang Why It Sucks # The laughable music video. # The boring and uninteresting beat. # The awful and very repetitive lyrics. # The terrible chorus that is not only repetitive but annoying. Category:Birdman Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2016 Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with terrible production